Loving a Werewolf
by XxAngel-Wings93xX
Summary: Remus knows it's wrong. But when it comes to Lily, he just can't help himself...


**Loving a Werewolf**

**Remus/Lily**

**M**

**A/N: Hello everyone. I just started "A Relationship Never Told: Remus/Lily" and am currently stuck on where to begin writing. So, I'm taking a little break and am writing a one-shot on, what else, a Remus/Lily fic. If you have an suggestions on where to go with my other Remus/Lily story, suggestions are seriously needed! I just started, so I'm pretty much open to anything ;) Hopefully this story will help me from my writer's block. Just a random fun thing. Enjoy ;)**

"You shouldn't be here, Lily." The sandy haired teen gazed into the fire, his thoughts jumbled. "I wanted to see you." Lily said softly, slowly walking up behind him. Remus took a deep breath and trembled when her small hands wrapped around his waist. "You should be with James." Remus growled, trying to step out of her embrace.

She held tightly, buring her head into his shirt. "I told him I was sick. I don't love him, Remus. You of all people should know that." She whispered sadly. Remus whipped around, frustration in his eyes. "We can't keep meeting like this, Lils! Every night in the common room you come to me, and I can't keep going behind my best friend's back." Lily stared at him, unmoving. "I don't love him." She repeated softly.

Remus inhaled sharply when her hands moved to his waist and gently crossed over his zipper. "I don't want to hide anymore, Remus." Lily said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "I love you, and damn it, I don't care what anyone else says." Pressing her lips against his, she leaned against him, coaxing him to response when he just stood there, stiff. At last, Remus gave an animal like groan and wrapped his arms around her tightly, lifting her up to carry her upstairs.

Lily pulled back slightly, giving a small gasp. "Where are we going?" She murmured, cuddling into his neck. "Upstairs." Remus grunted. Lily blushed. "Remus, I-" Remus stopped and looked down at her. "If you don't want to make love to me, say so now, because if you do later, I don't know if I'll be able to stop." Lily didn't say anything for a moment. "I trust you." She said at last. Hesitating, he debated whether to continue up the stairs with her shifty answer, but when he glanced at her swollen lips, he threw any doubts out the window and continued up the stairs.

When they passed Remus's room, Lily frowned. "Wasn't that your room? The one that said, "The Famous Marauders Reside Here"?" She asked dryly. Remus grinned slightly and nodded. "Yeah. But James is in there. Unless you'd like to see him, we're going to the only other empty room in this hallway." Making his way to the room and opening the door quietly, he set Lily down and closed and locked the door, putting multiple silenceing charms on it.

When he turned, he saw Lily watching him shyly, her eyes cautious. "Having second thoughts?" Remus asked quietly. Lily straightened and shook her head quickly, looking defiant. "N-No. I'm ready whenever you are." She said defiantly, crossing her arms. Watching her with amusement, Remus walked past her and sat on the bed, surveying her carefully. _She looks absolutely terrified_, Remus mused. "Come here," Remus cooed, opening his arms.

Lily walked into his arms, straddling his lap. Remus gently nipped at her neck, causing soft moans to escape her. Kissing his way down her neck, he quickly discarded her shirt, his eyes taking in her breasts. "Beautiful," He murmured, laughing lightly when he saw her flush. Hiding her face in his neck, she jumped when he put his hand under her chin and regarded her seriously. "I'm serious. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, inside and out. I want you to know that." Feeling tears prick her eyes, she let out a soft sob and hugged him tightly, and Remus kissed the top of her head, rocking her back and forth gently.

"Lily, I don't want to rush you. Let's just-" Lily looked up at him, her eyes fierce. "No, I want to do this. And if you ask me again Remus Lupin, I'll hit you!" Fighting off a smile, he nodded solemnly. "We wouldn't want that," He said at last, knowing her hardest punch might only make him wince, if that. Smiling triumphantly, she got out of his arms, her hands moving slowly to her pants. Remus leaned back, his eyes watching her intently. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she shimmied out of her pants, watching Remus lick his lips.

Feeling more bold, she slipped out of her panties, then her bra. Remus took a deep breath and smiled wolfishly, and he was behind her before she could blink. Gasping, Lily gave a squeal when Remus lifted her up and tossed her onto the bed before crawling on top of her, nibbling his way up her legs. "Remus," Lily moaned, wishing he'd touch her where she so desparately needed. "Hmm," Remus murmured, planting soft kisses up her legs. "Please..." Lily whispered. "Please what?" Remus asked innocently, watching her squirm. He moved further up, to her inner thigh. "Rem..." Lily moaned.

"Say it," Remus said huskily, his hand moving to grope her breast. "I need you to... ahhh..." Lily sighed as he finally reached his destination, but only lingered for a while before moving away. Lily gave a soft sigh of protest as Remus drew away, quickly slipping out of his clothes before placing himself at her opening. "Are you a virgin?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes," Lily said breathlessly, spreading her legs a little wider as she wearily eyed his lenght.

"This may hurt a little, but the pain will go away soon." He promised. He started to inch in, moaning loudly when he realized how tight she was. Checking to make sure she was okay, and reassured when she saw her eyes clouded with pleasure, he smiled and started slowly, only to increase the pace when he felt himself tense. "R-Remus... I'm think I'm going to...." Lily screamed his name as she came hard, and Remus kissed her quiet as he rode out his own climax and felt Lily shudder beneath him.

At last he collasped, making sure he didn't squish her. They laid there for a while, breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" Remus asked at last, worried he might have hurt her. Lily giggled and kissed his chest, her hands going down slowly to his legs. Remus groaned when she grabbed him smiled. "Yes, are you?" Lily asked sweetly. Growling, he swiped her hands away and kissed her, hard, yet sweet. "I'm perfect," He whispered, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you, Remus Lupin." Remus held her tight. "I love you to, Lily."

**END**

**A/N: Well, there you have it, short and sweet. I suck at the lovey dovey scenes, sorry, I know I have to work on that, so no flames in that area, please. But otherwise, tell me what I need to work on, and hopefully give me ideas on my other story??? Review Plz :)**

**xXAngel WingsXx**


End file.
